Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy!
by The one they call Bruce
Summary: Draco Malfoy is back at Hogwarts for his sixth year, will he be able to resist the charms of the one Ginny Weasley? Part One in the SEVEN SEAS OF RHYE!
1. Narcissa stop pouting

Disclaimer: As you may have noticed by now, I am not JKR, meaning that I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the settings, or characters personalities, because if I did own Harry Potter, I really wouldn't have any time to write fan fiction now would I? I would be writing the sixth and seventh books at this present moment. Although I do wish I was JKR, because at this present moment, I would be deciding the fate of young Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: This story is supposed to be a humorous one, I really don't know if I am any good at it, so please, if you don't find it funny.I am sorry, and I will try to do better in further chapters. Rating: PG-13 (For either swearing, or.other things.later :P) Another A/N: Please, please, please, PLEASE R&R, I really need to know how incredibly CRAP or ALL RIGHT this story is, or I won't write any more (. P.S This is written from mainly DRACO'S side of things. (It focuses mainly on Draco.), so if you don't like Draco, you might want to leave now.  
  
******  
  
A string of strange dilemmas!  
  
The wit machine - switched on.  
  
******  
  
'Draco dear, are you dressed yet?'  
  
'Not yet mother.'  
  
'Well hurry up, it's nine thirty, and it takes an hour to get to Kings Cross from here!' Narcissa yelled up the stairs.  
  
'Coming mother!' Draco threw the last of his things into his trunk and left it outside his door. 'Excuse me.Lana, take my trunks down to the thing.out in the driveway.that is long.and black.'  
  
'Yes, Sir. It's a limousine Sir.'  
  
'Did I ask for you to correct me?'  
  
'No, Sir.'  
  
'Well, take them down, and don't do it again!'  
  
'Yes, Sir.'  
  
Draco trailed down the stairs to the front door.  
  
'Now you have everything?' enquired his mother.  
  
'Yes Mother,' glowered Draco, 'Will you PLEASE stop treating me like I am back in my first year?'  
  
'I'm sorry, well, it is your last year.'  
  
'Oh, you don't say!'  
  
'You have a horrible temper Draco, please, treat me like you WANT to know me.'  
  
'Sorry mother.'  
  
'I don't think you are, now get in the limo, the chauffeur is waiting.'  
  
'Why do we have to take this Muggle transport? Why can't we floo, or apparate?'  
  
'Because the Ministry are watching the families of the people that have got family members in Azkaban.'  
  
'Surely there is nothing wrong with apparating to Kings Cross.'  
  
'Well, no, but, I though this might be more fun.'  
  
'MOTHER!'  
  
'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but we are taking the limousine, and that's that!'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
As Draco and his mother got into the limousine, Draco glared at him mother, how dare she make him travel like a Muggle! He thought, that is a horrible torture, so to show his anger, he didn't speak to her for the whole ride, he also didn't want to give his mother the pleasure that this Muggle form of transport was starting to grow on him. These Muggles know how to travel in style.  
  
When they finally arrived at the station, Draco got out of the limo and stretched his legs, they were stiff, he wasn't used to sitting down for so long, and since the limo was nowhere near as big as his normal carriage, so he was not able to stand up, without sticking his head through the sunroof, and risking getting his hair messy and windswept.  
  
'Oh look Draco darling, some of your friends are here already!'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'There!' said Narcissa pointing to a group of four people.  
  
Draco glanced around, and could not suppress a hearty snort as he looked at the small group.  
  
'Them? Oh mother please, there are no people that are less like my friends in the whole of Hogwarts!'  
  
'Well sorry, but you don't tell me ANYTHING anymore'  
  
'Mother please, this is a public place, and your acting like a little girl.'  
  
Draco's mother appeared to pout. 'Nothing is ever good enough for you is it? Go on, get on the train I won't see you for another eight or so months, but go, I'll be fine with only the butlers and maids to talk to, you may have noticed but your father is in AZKABAN!' Narcissa turned n her heel and left.  
  
Draco stared after her, shaking his head, he didn't think that his mother was acting really grown up and quite frankly, it was embarrassing. Without giving his mother another thought he turned and penetrated the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.  
  
'All right there Potty? Weasel, beaver? Oh and look its ickle Weasley, geez Whinny was it? You might have gotten somewhere if you weren't related to that.' Draco nodded his head towards a reddening Ron.  
  
''Well, at least I'm not related to a blonde whose father was so ditzy he landed himself in Azkaban!' shot back Ginny.  
  
'That, was below the belt, and trust me Weasel junior, you will pay.'  
  
'I thought we weren't wealthy enough Malfoil. Or did you forget that little detail?'  
  
'It seems that I was trying to be nice, something that it seems is not a word that is located anywhere in your vocabulary.'  
  
'Obviously not. C'mon you guys, we're wasting precious wit with an unarmed opponent.'  
  
Ginny looked triumphant and without a backwards glance at Draco and left to find a seat somewhere in an empty compartment. Ron whom was looking gob smacked whispered to Harry. 'Where did she learn to do that?' and promptly followed her little sister onto the train, Hermione and Harry soon followed.  
  
Draco was left staring after her. 'Well, two can play at that game, didn't anyone ever tell you to never cross the Malfoy wit line?'  
  
Draco lugged his things onto the train, and deliberately took a seat nearby the compartment that Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in.  
  
****** 


	2. Ginny's on Fire!

The first few hours on the Hogwarts express were nothing short of uneventful, probably, Draco thought, the most exciting thing was that a yelp was heard in Ginny's carriage followed by a scream of 'A SPIDER, HELP, HELP, A SPIDER!' and then the room fell silent after an audible thump, which Draco guessed was Ron falling to the floor.  
  
'What a little wimp, I mean REALLY!'  
  
Draco decided that he really needed to make that customary entrance that he did about this time every year, and stood up, and walked next door, he slid open the door to the carriage. Besides, he had a bone to pick with Weasel junior.  
  
'Malfoy, I thought I told you that we didn't want to see you? Or yet again, have those insignificant pieces of information slip your mind?' Ginny was glaring in Draco's direction.  
  
'Well yes, you see in my MATURE old age, I seem to be losing my hearing now don't I?  
  
'Well, its not a surprise really, that hair gel must speed up aging or something, because Harry and Ron seem to be able to remember things don't they?'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Oh yes Malfoy, I know, because unlike you, I care about these ones.'  
  
'You really are on fire, aren't you? You really should get a rubber end for that sharp wit of yours Weasel, you could poke an eye out with it.'  
  
'Lets just hope it's YOUR eye I poke out!'  
  
'Your on fire Weasel, quick get a hose, she'll burn the train down! Not that it'll make any difference to your appearance, I mean, your head looks like its on fire all the time, it's a wonder you don't have the Muggle fire- fighters chasing after you all the time, they'll think you're a public threat.'  
  
'Yeah, and that's worse than looking like I've just walked into a cabin when I've been out in a blizzard? Tell me, Malfoy, does your hair always look like that, or is it that Eagle Owl of yours crapping all over it?'  
  
A large snort of laughter followed this, and Draco smirked.  
  
'You really think you're funny don't you?'  
  
'Well, I guess so, I mean, people don't normally laugh at things that aren't funny do they?'  
  
'Oh, I thought that were laughing AT you, not WITH, you?'  
  
'You are really very unobservant aren't you Malfoy, I think that "OLD AGE" is getting to you today, I honestly thought that you were rather good at these snapbacks!'  
  
'Yes, and I thought you had GRACE, Ginny, but obviously I was wrong, wasn't I?'  
  
'It seems that way, and anyway, you thought *I* had grace? You really need your observation skills tested Malfoy.'  
  
'And you really need to know when you have crossed the line, Weasel.'  
  
'And YOU really need to know when your not wanted.'  
  
'And I'm obviously not wanted here, is that what you were trying to point out today?'  
  
'Yes, and I think I will point out a few things for tomorrow and the next few days.'  
  
'Yes, and those would be?'  
  
'You.are.never.wanted.here.' Cold, heartless words leaked from Ginny's mouth like an eel slipping out of someone's hands.  
  
'You are extremely blunt, you know that don't you?'  
  
'Well, I do now, because unfortunately, I was told by you. Even though I didn't really want to be told.'  
  
'Weasel, you really don't know when you have gotten to someone so bad they just had to do everything in their path to get them back?'  
  
'Yes, I do, actually, see, I am looking at the product of one right now.'  
  
Draco stared around the room, apparently confused, but knowing exactly what Ginny meant at the same time. Draco took a step forward so he was within strangling distance.  
  
'You have a very bright spark Weasel; I like that in a girl. I'll see YOU three, at school. Weasel Junior here might not be the one paying for her moment of fun.' Draco nodded his head toward Hermione, Harry and Ron. Stopped and scanned his eyes over Ron, looking at Ron with utmost venom.  
  
'Oh, I guess we will be, and I think YOU'LL be the one coming off worst, AGAIN.'  
  
--******--  
  
Draco was still in his compartment glowering at the wall.  
  
'Twenty Minutes until we arrive at Hogwarts, please change into your school robes if you haven't done so already. Have a nice term.' The voice over was extremely one toned, and it annoyed Draco beyond recognition.  
  
Draco was sitting alone in his compartment, thinking about.Ginny. 'That one has something the others don't have, and I think I have to get to know this one a little bit better.'  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
A/N Well, What'd you thinks? I hope it was up scratch, to tell you the truth, this out of all the fanfiction I have written, is by far, the best, and I just hope you like it as well.  
  
Please R&R, and I hope the next chapter is done by the end of today, they are, extremely short, which is why I am getting them done so fast.  
  
Also, I really want you people to (When you review, if you review.) To tell me where I have gone wrong in the characters personality, I have a feeling Draco is missing something, but I don't know what it is.^.^ THANKYOU!! 


	3. This letter isn't a good idea

The Hogwarts express finally rolled into the Hogsmede station, and Draco stood up, he had changed into his robes, and uniform, and stepped off the Hogwarts express as he pinned his badges to his chest.  
  
'Oh no, Malfoy, don't tell me you got head boy did you?'  
  
'I did Weasel Junior, do you want to make something of it? Or would you rather keep the fifty points I can deduct from your precious Gryffindork?'  
  
'I have a feeling you are going to be like Snape, except a bigger, blonde prat.'  
  
'Weasel, why don't you keep your mouth shut?'  
  
'I'm sorry, is this bothering you?'  
  
'Yes.well, no actually but you are insisting on keeping me here with your "company" or are you just trying to beg for galleons?'  
  
'Ah, yes and they have SO much more money than we do?'  
  
'I think you find that they do.'  
  
'Well, then, if they do, I think you'll find that they don't really care if we had less money than them, as you know, money doesn't make you a better person.'  
  
'Ah, well, I think you'll find that money does, note I look a lot better than you, because I can afford new clothes, and grooming products, unlike a few of the people that are standing here right now.'  
  
'Malfoy, that was out of order, don't forget there is more than one head in this group.'  
  
Hermione, who was standing with her hands entwined in Harry's, had finally found her voice and was making sure that Ginny wasn't victimised.  
  
'Oh, yes, that's right, you got Head Girl, didn't you? May I advise that if you want people staring at your HEAD, you might want to make that explosion you have the nerve to call hair a bit flatter, seriously Granger, your hair looks like some animal has made a nest out of it.'  
  
Hermione turned bright red and fell silent.  
  
'Yes, as I'd thought, you don't have much nerve do you?'  
  
'Better no nerve than to turn out like you.'  
  
'Oh really Potty? Well I'll just remind you that it is a bit late for your precious Ginny here.'  
  
'I have the feeling Malfoy, that you don't hate "our precious Ginny" as much as you hate us?'  
  
'Well spotted Potty, yes, you might have noticed that I haven't tried hexing her yet?'  
  
'Oh, I only thought you haven't hexed her, because you didn't know HOW to hex.'  
  
Draco was staring intently at Ginny, narrowed his eyes, and shot the death glare at Harry, so he recoiled.  
  
'Yes, and you're just the hexing King now are you?'  
  
Harry also then fell silent. Ron, who seemed to have lost his nerve over the summer, said nothing.  
  
'You three never had a very good wit mile did you?'  
  
Come on lads and ladies, go and get into the carriages there.' An usher shoved them into the que, going to find carriages, the only problem was that there were not enough for Draco to leave the other four, so much to his disappointment, he was forced to take a seat with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
Draco was seated next to Ginny, and as she was looking the other way, he slipped something into her pocket. He sat staring out of the window to watch the dark outlines of trees whiz past.  
  
'Well, I'll be seeing you three I presume? And you, Junior Weasel, I'll be seeing you, you mark my words.'  
  
'Can't you think of something else to call me Malfoil? Or have you run your name-calling resource dry with Harry and Ron here?'  
  
'Ouch, really Weasel, you could hurt someone with that tongue of yours.'  
  
'Oh, yes, and I will be so sad if I hurt you, wouldn't I?'  
  
'Well, you'd hope so.'  
  
Draco departed thankfully to go to his house table, to wait for the sorting.  
  
******  
  
The sorting went the same as it did every year, the students went through the middle of the hall, to be sorted, looking as though they would rather be anywhere but on the stool wearing a hat that was roughly the size of their whole body.  
  
As Draco was trying to get back to his dorm, he overheard Ginny talking to Harry and Hermione, and Ron.  
  
'Hey, look I found this in my pocket, its from someone.listen.  
  
'Dear Ginny,  
Will you please be so kind as to grace the charms classroom room 12 with your presence at nine o'clock, I wish to speak with you?  
  
'It doesn't say who its from.'  
  
'Well that's odd, I don't think you should go Ginny, it might be someone playing a trick on you.'  
  
'Well, if Harry let me borrow his cloak, that might get me out of trouble.'  
  
'Yeah, well, God knows I am interested in finding out who this mysterious person is.'  
  
'Thanks Harry. What time is it? Eight, well, I'll have time to grab the cloak and get to the charms room.'  
  
'Ginny I really don't.'  
  
'Don't be such a spoilsport Herm, it can't be that bad, can it?'  
  
'As Head Girl.'  
  
'You have every right to stop me, but I am not going to listen to a word you say.'  
  
Draco shook his head; she was going to see him, which was definitely a bright spot in his otherwise boring night. Draco finally reached the Slytherin commons, and muttering the password 'Snake Skin' he entered the main room of the Slytherin dungeons. He was by far used to the reaction he got from the fellow Slytherins. Most people looked at him strangely, others didn't look at him at all, but the things that really didn't surprise him were the reaction from the girls. They gasped, and blushed at the very sight of him.  
  
Draco ignored the lot of them, and trailed to his dorm, to collect his invisibility cloak.  
  
******  
  
A/N So? *stares at readers expectantly* 


	4. Geez did you have to be THAT HARSH!

'Malfoy? Oh no, no, no, this cannot be happening to me! I thought that this "PERSON" might be someone that I actually could stand begin in the same room with for more than five seconds!'  
  
'Ouch, that is.RUDE Ginny, I thought you might have this reaction, but please talk for five minutes?'  
  
'Oh yeah, sure I really want to talk to you, mmhmm, I want to talk to you almost as much as I want to make friends with the Giant Squid!'  
  
'Gee, Ginny, you thought being a girl you may have picked up SOME manners, clearly asking manners from you is almost like asking a Basilisk to close its eyes when you want to talk to it.'  
  
'Can you NOT mention those hideous things in my presence, mind you, it'd probably be better company than you.'  
  
'Clearly you don't think much of me do you?' said Draco, looking scandalised.  
  
'You are smarter than you look Draco, but, being blonde, I mustn't get my hopes up.'  
  
'Oh, you, little miss, are extremely rude, you know that don't you?'  
  
'And YOU, are an annoying blonde bastard, did you know that?'  
  
'I seem to have been told haven't I?'  
  
'Yes, I think to deflate your head, you need to be told a lot of things.'  
  
'Like?'  
  
'Like.the world doesn't revolve around you Draco, if you may not have noticed, there are other people in this school, all of which do not seem to be your followers and admirers.'  
  
'Hey, a lot of them do missy, don't you forget that I am extremely popular among the ladies!'  
  
'Why don't you go and sleep with one of them then? They seem so willingly want to shag you anyway.'  
  
'I am not like that Ginny, I don't do that, though I seem to have built myself up a nice reputation haven't I?'  
  
'Maybe why I hate you so much?'  
  
Draco looked horribly taken aback. 'You really hate me don't you?'  
  
'Yes, I really don't know why I didn't listen to Hermione.'  
  
Draco blushed and turned away. 'And here I was thinking it was just a show.'  
  
'How wrong were you.'  
  
'Very. Please Ginny, give me a chance.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I asked?'  
  
'Yeah, sure, Draco, I really listen to people I despise when they ask me to listen.get a grip.'  
  
'Please, I don't hate you! Why do you hate me with this passion?'  
  
'Because you.' Ginny didn't know why he hated him. 'Because I follow everyone else, I can't be rebellious, it's just not me.'  
  
'Try, just for one minute, you might surprise yourself.'  
  
'Alright, what Draco?'  
  
'I want you to go out with me.'  
  
'What, are you kidding?'  
  
'Far from it love.'  
  
'I don't know sometimes, really.you are really good at putting people in a fix aren't you?'  
  
'Well.it is my specialty.'  
  
'Well Draco, it seems that you really want me to go out with you don't you?'  
  
'Yeah, you think?'  
  
'In that case.'  
  
Draco held his breath.  
  
'No.your are kidding aren't you? I mean me have anything to do with you please.'  
  
'Yes well-'  
  
'You're wasting your time.this was a waste of my time. Goodnight.'  
  
Ginny turned around and left the Charms classroom leaving Draco there, fuming.  
  
'How dare she, I'll get that little bitch back if it's the last thing I do!  
  
****** 


	5. Howlers aren't the best way to get a gir...

CHAPTER 5…He's going to get her back.  
  
******  
  
Draco vowed, that as long as he lived, Ginny was NOT going to get away with what she had done to him the previous night. It hadn't distinguished his passion for her, but it made him want to put her in her paces. And his first plan…was a howler. He's sent it after he got back from his meeting with Ginny. And he bewitched it not to explode until forty seconds after Ginny had touched it. He also told the Owl to go looking for her, at normal Owl post time. It was breakfast time now, and Draco was down in the great hall waiting to listen to his howler explode. He didn't have to wait long. Less than a minute after Ginny got her post, the letter exploded, making many people jump, its words screamed for the whole hall to hear.  
  
'I CANNOT BELIEVE IT, YOU WERE SO RUDE, I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL, SURE YOU SHUT ME UP FOR A MINUTE OR TWO, BUT I HAD TO GET YOU BACK. PEOPLE DO NOT EVER GET AWAY WITH EMBARASSING A MALFOY, THEY PAY GIN, AS YOU HAVE SEEN, YOU JUST GOT A TASTE OF WHAT HAPPENS. NOW, ARE YOU WILLING TO TALK…OR NOT!'  
  
There was a burst of flame, and Ginny ran from the hall crying.  
  
Draco immediately regretted what he had done.  
  
******  
  
It was ages before Draco had the nerve to apologise to Ginny; it was not something Malfoy's had ever had to do, he was always taught that people grovel at your feet, but you never them. It was simple, he thought, as he walked towards the Potions dungeon, where he knew Ginny had her next class, he saw her, with her friends.  
  
'Gin, can I, can I talk to you for a minute?' Ventured Draco, he saw her disgusted look, recoiled and asked most meekly 'Please?'  
  
Seeing the determined look on his face, Ginny felt pity, and answered 'Alright, but make it quick.'  
  
'Alone? I'll tell Snape, wait. Professor! Professor! I have to talk to Weasley here for a moment, do you think I can steal her for five minutes?'  
  
Snape who seemed in a good mood answered 'Yes, yes alright, but make it quick will you Draco?'  
  
'Yes sir.'  
  
'Well…what do you want Draco?'  
  
'I want, I want to – to, to say, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do that to you.'  
  
'You sent a howler to me, how could you?'  
  
'Malfoy family handbook. Paragraph forty section nine, a Malfoy must never subject himself to embarrassment, and if this happens, you must lash out with all possible weapons.'  
  
'So you prefer your family name to me, is that what you're trying to say?'  
  
'I thought--'  
  
'Yes, well.' Ginny blushed 'Maybe I changed my mind, and let me say this, I am changing it again, right now.'  
  
'But I came here to say SORRY! Honestly, you Weasley's have horrible tempers.'  
  
'Don't you dare make me out to be the villain here Draco Malfoy, don't you dare, you were the one that sent the howler, not me!'  
  
'I know that, I came here to tell you that I REGRETTED IT!'  
  
'You really are sorry aren't you?'  
  
'I don't jeopardise my reputation for just anyone you know.'  
  
'Obviously not, look I have to go to Potions, we'll talk later…maybe.'  
  
'Alright I'll see you.'  
  
He watched Ginny disappear into the Potions lab, and saw her hand pause and wave; he smiled and made his way to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
******  
  
A/N…little did he know…she was going to turn him down AGAIN! 


End file.
